The Beach
by Jlargent
Summary: First ever Rune Soldier yuri fic! Ila/Merrill please R&R!


**The Beach.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Another one shot lemon fic. This time it's a Rune Soldier fic involving Merrill and Ila. I do not own Rune Soldier in any shape or form typical disclaimers apply._

Merrill's POV

"Well I'm bored." Ila sighs as she looks around the tavern that we frequent. It has been a few months since the failed invasion of the kingdom and it was decided that we should lay low until the castle is rebuilt and sadly that means no adventuring for awhile. So Louie is staying at the academy to catch up on the piles of homework that he missed while Melissa headed back to the temple to perform her duties as a priestess of Mylee while Genie decided to do some work as a bodyguard in order to keep us out of debt. As for me I've been working my petite ass off to try to keep us afloat Ila was caught up un her studies and asked to meet me at the tavern to catch up with me.

When I first met Ila I could tell that if she wasn't a spell caster then she would make it as a thief of course that's my opinion anyway, I did give Ila some pointers on improving her accuracy with her spells since it is an important skill for her as it is with a thief. She returned the favor by giving me a part time job at her father's shipping company which I quit after three weeks because one of the employees decided to be a little too personal to me and they found the man literally pinned to the wall with multiple knives near the man's 'personal area' after explaining to Ila's father about the man I told him that I wish to quit because I didn't want people like that threatening me.

"Well we could visit my family's lake house." Ila suggested only for me to snort.

"Bad idea. Remember that serpent in the water? That thing is still in there, I'm not risking it." I pointed out making Ila nod.

"Well my family does own a cabin by the beach two days away from town. We could go there." Ila tossed out.

I thought about it for a moment before answering "Sure, why not? I mean it's not everyday that you have a chance to go to a beach." I said and the topic then changed to preparation to the upcoming trip.

One week later…

"Ahhh just smell that fresh ocean breeze!" I said as the sounds of seagulls and the sea fill the air after making sure that things are okay we set out to the beach. And Ila assured me that the place is well protected from intruders since her father paid for the place to be protected by use of various magical barriers that only Ila or him could let in.

"Your room is down the hall. Go ahead and unpack, I need to check up on the barriers since this place haven't been used in awhile and I want to make sure that the place is still safe." Ila said as I head to leave Ila to her devices. I found the room easily enough and I open the door to see a medium sized bed with a desk and chair near the window and a bookshelf with various tomes and novels against the wall. All in all it feels comfortable.

I quickly unpack my clothes and place them in the closet and open the window to let some fresh air in just as Ila knocks on the door. I open it to reveal Ila smiling and wearing an apron.

"I just finished checking the barriers and aside from a few touchups they're in perfect working order. I'm about to start on dinner is there anything specific you want to eat?" she asks me smiling brightly.

I shrug my shoulders "Nah, I'll pretty much eat anything edible. Which is more than I can say for Louie." I quipped making Ila laugh in agreement remembering a few incidents where Louie has eaten questionable foods.

"Okay dinner will be in an hour. Feel free to explore the beach, I'll let you know when dinner is ready." Ila said as I slip on a light summer dress and head outside. I step outside to look at the ocean view and I admit Ila's father knows where to place a house I decided to walk along the shore and enjoy this vacation that Ila has provided for me, I almost yell out as the cold ocean water wash over my feet _Now this is living! Fresh air, a nice view of the ocean and the beach all to myself! _I thought to myself as I let my thoughts drift back to when I was a little kid with my parents, they took me to a beach similar to this one and I could remember the smell of lilacs that was in her hair and the silver chain of her locket. It was one of the best memories of my life.

But tragedy soon followed afterwards, my mother and I were walking down the streets of Ohfun when a group of muggers appeared and demanded my mother's things, she shoved me out of the way and told me to run away. And so I did, I ran and ran until I found a guard and told him what happened, but by the time we made it back to where my mom was already dead and her locket stolen. Since then I made a promise to myself that the men that killed my mother would pay for killing her, I raised myself on the streets after her death scrounging and stealing to make a living, most of my skills were self taught and I met my future teammates. I tried to steal Melissa's coin pouch and had almost gotten away with it until Genie spotted me across the street doing the deed, cue one long chase throughout the city we accidentally crash into a group of adventurers passing through town on their way to a ruin and we found ourselves fighting them. When the fighting was over I apologized for stealing Melissa's coin purse and offered to buy them lunch with the adventurer's own gold.

Afterwards I tossed out the suggestion that maybe we should be adventurers since the three of us worked so well together Genie agreed while Melissa was slightly hesitant until Genie pointed out that the three of us working together would be more effective than working solo. So from that day the three of us stuck together and went on several adventures and each one I cherished because even though I lost my mother but I gained two sisters _Mom, even though I miss you I know that you're watching over me _I thought as I close my eyes and let myself drift away in the memories. When all of a sudden my toes hit something hard.

"Ow! What the heck?" I said as I lean down to examine the object that I just hit. I brush away the sand to see a wooden handle of a chest, realizing that this might be a treasure chest I furiously dig around the box in order to pull it out.

"Merrill, dinner!" I heard Ila call out.

"Hey Ila, I found a chest! Help me dig it out will ya?" I call out to her and I could see that Ila rushing out with her wand out.

"Okay, a levitation spell should do it." she said as she muttered the spell and immediately the chest lifts itself out of the sand and hovers a few inches off the ground "Let's take it inside and open it up." Ila said as we take the chest inside before the spell wears off. We place the chest in the living room and I head to my room to grab my tools.

Hey, just because I'm on vacation doesn't mean that I should leave my tools behind.

I easily open the lock and open it only for a cloud of pinkish dust burst out making us cough before dissipating, I wave the smoke away to reveal…nothing. Absolutely nothing _Great even on vacation I strike out on a treasure chest _I sulked as we trudge towards the kitchen to eat dinner.

Later that night…

I toss and turn in my bed sweating from unbearable heat from my core as various images flash through my head. I remember Melissa and Genie's large bust and how the water slides off of them, they way their hips move as they walk down the street and their lips, oh god their lips are plump and succulent. I sat up sweating and panting as though I'm out of breath _Whoa, where did THOSE thoughts come from? I mean I like Melissa and Genie like they are sisters to me but I don't see them like that do I? _I wondered to myself and tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't my thoughts kept drifting to Ila and her short red hair and her cute smile and her warm eyes. With a smile on my face I slowly fall asleep.

The next morning…

I open my eyes to the smell of breakfast, I quickly get dressed and head towards the kitchen and Ila takes one look at me and quickly turns away blushing deeply "B-breakfast is on the table." she says as she hurries to the table and her eyes averting mine _Okay I may not be observant as Genie is but even I know that something's up with Ila_ I thought as I pick at my food.

"Ila what's wrong?" I said after a few moments and Ila twirled her hands in a slightly nervous manner before shaking her head "Did something happen?" I ask before she nods again in confirmation "Did you have a dream or something?" I ask her, this time she nodded furiously and with a deep blush that almost matches her hair.

"Y-yes." Ila stuttered and this time I blushed deeply at her admittance.

"Was it about me?" I was almost afraid to ask her but I had to. Ila didn't say or react but I could tell that she was somewhat sensitive about having an erotic dream about me and to be honest I feel the same.

Later that day we started to clean the cabin of the accumulated dust that settled, as I cleaned off the banister I noticed the light pink dust from the chest and all of a sudden a thought strikes me: what if this powder had some sort of property that triggered the dreams? With that in mind I call Ila who was by this time calmed down enough to function normally.

"Hey Ila I think that this pink dust did something to us." I said and with a heavy blush I told her about the dream I had but carefully omitted my dreams of her. Ila carefully collected a sample of the dust before scurrying to her room. Thirty minuets later she rushes out with a book in her hands. I was sitting on my bed when she entered my room and for a moment I imagined her undressing before me, I shake my head banishing the thoughts I was having about my friend.

"You were right Merrill, it appears that we were hit with a rare type of powder known as 'Lust Powder' it's often called 'Lust Dust or Aphrodite's Kiss' it acts like a powerful aphrodisiac that affects those that breaths it weather it be monster or human. There have been records of an entire adventuring party engaging in an orgy with monsters and each other, in fact one incident destroyed a whole village. It was said that a cloud of Lust Powder blanket the village and the surrounding forest for miles, needless to say that the monsters attacked the villagers and raped them to death before destroying the village itself." Ila explained setting the book down.

"Is there a way to stop the affects?" I ask her only for her to shake her head.

"Sadly no, we have to let it run it's course. The effects should wear off in a month but during that time the lust will become unbearable to the point where we would willingly be raped just to satisfy our urges. Although…" Ila trailed off.

"What?" I asked her eagerly hoping that she knows an alternative.

"Well I do remember that the lust powder effects can burn itself out if the people affected by it give in to their passions." Ila said hesitantly effectively shutting me up. I mean I don't want to rape someone but I don't want to be raped either.

"What if we hole up here?" I suggested. Ila merely shakes her head.

"If we do that the others would be looking for us and you know what would happen then." Ila pointed out, and she really didn't need to tell me what would happen next.

"Unless you can find an antidote we're stuck huh?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm afraid so Merrill." Ila said sadly.

"Look Ila it's my fault that we're like this and I want to say that I'm sorry." I spoke to Ila trying to apologize for the situation that we were in.

"Hey, it's okay. I mean stuff like this happen all the time and if you hadn't opened it then someone else would have and they'd be in the same situation we're in, all that matters is that we're coping the best that we can." she said as she started to lean in closer to me.

"Ila…I-" was about to speak when she kisses me fully on the lips. I don't know if it was my own attraction towards her or the effects of the Lust Powder that's controlling my actions but I return the kiss with equal passion. After what seemed like an eternity we pull away.

(Lemon Alert! If you are easily offended by two women having sex then either skip this portion or turn back.)

"Shut up and help me." Ila said as she started to remove my clothes in a hurry almost tearing them off of me in the process while I try to take her dress off. Soon the two of us lay on my bed naked I suck on Ila's large breasts while her fingers teases my clit making me moan into her breasts making them vibrate pleasantly.

I pull my head away from her moaning loudly "By Mylee you are so good!" I moan as her fingers slide in deeper into my pussy slowly making me ache for release, soon I was begging Ila to make me cum and she complies and with a scream my juices coat her fingers. She pulls them out of my pussy and brings them to her lips and licks a little bit of my cum off of her fingers before sliding them into my mouth. I suck on them tasting my own juices. Admittedly I found the action somewhat arousing even without the effects of the powder, I slide my fingers into her already wet core making her gasp in pleasure as she starts moving her hips in time to my thrusts.

"Merrill that feels great, more please." Ila said as I lowered to her pussy and the smell from it is addicting and without thinking I start applying my tongue and lick her core making Ila scream in pleasure as her juices now coat my fingers as well. I bring my fingers to my lips and lick her juices off of them before allowing Ila to taste her own fluids.

I lay back on the bed with my legs spread out and give her an inviting look, Ila sees what I wanted and who was she to deny me of that? Ila places her pussy above my face while hers lean towards mine and without hesitation she licks it and I follow suit with hers.

"Merrill lick me!" Ila was begging for the release that we so desperately needed, I lick her like a woman that has been denied water for so long and is given some sweet delicious nectar and I could tell that Ila was feeling the same way as she was licking my pussy like there was no tomorrow and soon I could feel the heat was growing intense as though at any moment I would be consumed by it if I haven't already.

"I feel like I'm on fire Ila!" I scream as her pace quickens.

"Then cum for me Merrill and you can do the same to me." Ila said as the pleasurable heat became too much for me, with a loud scream I cum all over her fingers and tongue. Pausing to catch my breath I move my fingers into her faster and lick her clit furiously making her cry out in ecstasy as her juices run down my face. Ila crawls up to me and lick her essence off of my face in a slow manner before kissing me allowing her collected juices flow into my mouth and then she pulls away leaving a string of saliva and cum, I sit up and kiss her and separate before I pull her back and give her a deep kiss and we moan simultaneously as our fingers enter each others cores. Our hips buck in harmony as we edge closer and closer to that much needed orgasm.

"MERRILLLLL!" Ila screamed as the orgasm was approaching us.

"ILLLAAAAAA!" I screamed as well, I could feel my own orgasm was about to hit me. With a dual scream of ecstasy we come in each other arms, the two of us bask in the afterglow of our lovemaking and slowly drift off to sleep.

(End lemon.)

I slowly open my eyes to see the beginning of dawn and Ila's arm draped over my chest as she snuggled in closer to me, I carefully slide out of the bed not waking Ila up from her slumber and I slip my clothes on and head outside and once again I walk the beach but this time I'm being more cautious after what happened I'm not risking something like that again _On the other hand that was the best night of sex I've ever had _I mused to myself while I close my eyes letting my memories drift back to the previous night, I don't really know what compelled me to have sex with Ila but I did it, a part of me wants to blame it on the Lust Powder but another part of me says that it was love and the powder only brought the physical desires of it out _Argh! I'm so confused. Mom I wish you could give me some advice _I thought sadly as all of a sudden something drops on my head hard.

"Ow!" I complained reaching for what hit me and to my shock it was my mothers locket, with trembling fingers I open it to reveal a picture that my mom had of me when I was a baby. I noticed the words etched in the locket I pour over the words that were there _Love, Family, Happiness _I wipe my eyes of the tears that were streaming down at the emotion that this moment has brought forth. I thought about the words in the locket and decided to talk to Ila about last night and tell her about my feeling towards her, with a smile I slip the locket on and walk back towards to the cabin to make Ila breakfast in bed.

_The End._

_Me: Well two down and two more to go. Please Read and review!_

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
